


胆小鬼

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 2





	1. 未知的麻将局

** 城之内视角 **

****

“哗啦——”

麻将机很久没有运作，一通电就积极地活动起了筋骨。牌局初始大家也都兴致昂扬，可几圈下来，还和机器一样不知道累的，也只剩右手边坐着的她了——虽然还是一如既往被晶叔杀的片甲不留。

“呐呐，晶さん，我今天竟然遇到那个人诶”

聊着聊着，她突然没头没脑来了这么一句。

“那个人？”

晶叔显然也有点摸不着头脑。

“就那个，以前念书的时候遇到的大魔头——”

她特意放下牌，龇牙咧嘴扮了个凶相。

难得听大门提起以前认识的人，我也来了兴趣。可还没等我看向晶叔，对面的人就已经开始吐槽。

“哟，恶魔也会有熟人啊？”

不用抬眼就能看到加地医生难看的脸色，似乎再不给他个机会吐吐槽，就快憋死了。

可以理解。毕竟他今天刚收的那笔不小的谢礼，几乎要全被我收入囊中了。

“老实说，对这一点我也很好奇——”

就在伸手补过牌的空档，我话说一半，完美地瞥见了大门甩给加地的白眼。而现在，她正以一个复杂的眼神朝我这边追来。

你这大眼睛，怎么就不嫌累呢。

“但是大门さん可不像加地医生，只认得钱喔。”

我笑着砸砸肩，还是决定把这一刀补给加地。

“切。” 我可怜的对家瘪了气，没再吭声。

“所以未知子是说，稻垣敬之教授？” 晶叔拿起牌，依旧是那个淡定的表情。

“没错没错！就是这个名字！”

“呐呐大门さん，那是谁啊？”

“是我以前念医大的教授。那个人可是个魔鬼！魔鬼你知道吗！天天铁青个脸脾气还臭的很，跟他说话永远没好气，只知道做手术，简直是噩梦——”

“喂恶魔，你真不觉得这描述似曾相识吗？”

不得不说，加地的这一句，我很难不认同。

“哈？” 

“不过魔鬼才能教出恶魔吧！”

加地笑得很邪恶，完全没注意到晶叔微微一动的嘴角。

啧。这后半句听得我直摇头。 

加地医生，你得罪人了知道吗。

“不好意思了加地医生，荣和。”

“诶诶？晶さん怎么连你也——啊我今天都要被你们旋的一穷二白了啊！”

所以说，吐槽，点到为止。

“不过他现在还是那样吗，未知子？按他的水平，至少也该是个副院长了吧。”

“好像没挂职喔，我也是偶然见到他摘下口罩才发现的。都一把年纪了还在手术室咧。没想到在一起工作了这么久，今天才发现是他。”

她边说着，边很难理解似的挠挠头。

“他没认出你吗？”

“诶？那我可不知道...一看到他我就脚底抹油了”

“连招呼都不打，真不礼貌啊未知子”

“那有什么办法啊！我可被这个臭老头骂怕了”

“诶...原来还有人敢骂大门さん啊。”

我若有所思地补了一句，她似乎这才意识到自己暴露了些什么。

“毕竟未知子以前是个胆小——”

“啊啊好渴，再来听啤酒好了！”

晶叔的话慢吞吞没说完，就被她打断了。

“说起来，我最近也碰到熟人了呢。”

看得出她想转移话题，我也不想她再被加地抓到把柄，所以岔开了话题。

“我在的那家医院，第三外科有个医生是我以前的学长哦。我都没认出他，还是他跑来跟我打招呼才想起来。”

“喔，这学长记忆力可真好啊——”

她啤酒还没送到嘴边，瞟了我一眼。

...能不能别这么明显。

你开的是酒，不是醋好吗。

“他说，我和十几年前比起来可一点都没变呢~”

“啧——油嘴滑舌。”

“博美，这种男人可要小心哦。”

晶叔也笑了。

“客套话而已嘛。”

我也笑笑。

“不过说真的，我以前念书的时候在东帝大也遇到过一个魔鬼教授。作为学生的确觉得可怕啊，那种人。”

“东帝大？你不是横滨医局？”

“有去交流学习过，可能就半个月？”

那段日子除了疯狂的理论输入和临床观摩，别的细节真记不清了。

“呐...城之内，有没有可能我们以前也见过？”

她突然有点认真地盯着我。

“嚯，你怎么不说咱们俩以前见过呢——”

对面的加地又来劲了。

“哈？跟你见过能有什么好事吗？”

加地医生收到了今晚不知道第几个白眼。

“我是说，说不定以前就和城之内医生合作过什么手术之类的，所以现在才配合的这么好。” 

她得意地朝我使了个眼色。

“不可能吧哈哈，我没这个印象诶。”

我倒是没怎么思索就给出了答案。

“这么肯定？”

她瞥了一眼我打出的牌，又抬眼看看我，一脸在说“你好冷漠”的委屈样。

“毕竟大门さん这种人啊——”

我甩甩胳膊活动着肩膀，正等着她打出一张牌。

“我什么？”

她看看我，小心翼翼放下一张红中。 

嗯？红中？

“荣和！”

“不是吧！城之内医生你今天手气也太好了！”

“诶？！骗人的吧！——”

随着整个人瘫下了的，是她充斥了整个房间的嚎叫。

“快起来啦大门...别趴麻将桌上啊你！——”

“别管我！！...”

这个人...总是这样呢。

所以我才说以前不可能见过。

毕竟大门这种人...谁见了敢忘啊。

  



	2. 会是你吗

** **

** 城之内视角 **

麻将局在大门无语的表情和加地闷闷的一挥手之后散了场。每每这时，我都有那么一瞬间在想，下次要不让着他们点儿？

然而这念头，最长也就持续过一秒钟。

毕竟我和晶叔一样——哪有钱都摆在眼前了还不赚的道理。 

“那我也先告辞——诶？”

刚要去拎包，却被她一把拉住。

“你告什么辞，也不看看几点了。”

她努努嘴，示意我抬头看表。

“东西都给你准备好了，今天就在这儿住呗”

“可是我...”

“回家也是一个人啊。何况明天也休息。”

语气坚定的不得了，可那眼神...怎么躲躲闪闪的。

“博美，今天就在这里住吧。明天我可能要出一趟门，你在的话，未知子和本凯西我就放心了。”

“啊...这样。那我...打扰了。”

老人家的挽留向来不留余地，我没法拒绝。

扭过头盯了她一眼——不是我说，那一脸无所谓被她装的实在刻意。

想笑就笑嘛。真是。

不过...我的手你要拖到什么时候呀？

* * *

洗漱好，穿过二楼长长的走道，她的房间对我来说已经再熟悉不过。怕打扰了晶叔，一路走过去，小心翼翼。

就如同，之前很多个夜晚那样。

“大门さん、还没睡？”

她在衣柜那里，忙忙碌碌地收拾着什么。

“喔...给你，换上这个吧”

“嗯？”

递来的睡衣比我身上套着的t恤厚实不少。

“最近晚上有点凉，还是穿这个比较好”

“没关系的，两个人睡的话会热吧”

“诶？哦...”

等等，这家伙...脸红个什么劲...

“诶我不是那个意思...啊你——”

她把手里的睡衣甩开。我还没反应过来，已经被她迎面拥住。

“喂、大门...”

虽然被吓了一跳，但是来自她久违的暖意从腰间化开，还是让我安心无比。

“城之内医生在北海道也呆太久了吧。” 

每次她这种...不知道算是抱怨还是什么，总让我想摸摸那个脑袋，以示安慰。

“这不是没办法的事嘛...也才，两周？”

“半个月！才不短。”

她把头又往我颈边埋了埋，在我肩头压上一份重量。

“而且一回来就又跑去别的医院...”

“某些人好意思说我？”

我笑着揶揄她。

“...”

她没再反驳。

我只感到一股薄薄的衣料很难阻绝的热度，正随着她的呼吸慢慢散开在我的左肩。

不妙...她...

“等——”

我一把推开。

“诶？”

对我的拒绝，她有点错愕。

“晶叔在最外面那间，没事啦...”

“不是...今天有点累了”

“哦...”

她撤下了想再一次伸出的手。

“一定又是哪个差劲的主刀医害你加班！...切，要是我的话就不会有这种事。”

她攥着拳头甩甩手，闹小孩儿脾气似的，又一转脸，挑衅地朝我挑挑眉。

那样子就好像在怪我说，谁让你不跟我一起做手术的。

“好啦好啦...我现在可以不用忍受那些差劲的外科医啦——”

我转过她的身子，一路推到床边，按住，坐下。

小孩子脾气，只能哄呀。

“毕竟自己家有天才外科医呢。”

捧起那张还气鼓鼓的脸，轻轻一吻。

我不确定这是不是个正确的哄法儿——我的意思是，她倒是开心了，但我可能随时会把自己搭进去。

原意只是简单的触碰，却在她的回应下变成了难舍的吸引。那双唇紧紧贴着，追着我想要逃避的路线，不让我躲开。

或者说更可怕的是，让我不想躲开。

但是...不行。真的好困。

“唔...大门! ...”

我现在只想好好睡一觉。

“抱歉，抱歉...不自觉就...”

她回过神来，挠挠头。

“啊城之内你躺下，我帮你揉揉腰。刚刚打牌又坐了很久。”

想弥补刚才那个失误似的，她主动献起了殷勤。

好像是怕我有所顾虑，又小心翼翼凑上来补了一句。

“放心放心，正经按摩。”

我差点没一掌拍在那贼兮兮的脑袋上。 

* * *

“城之内，我们以前，真没见过吗？”

“嗯？为什么这么说？”

难得能享受到这个天才外科医的独家服务，我舒服地眯起了眼。

“你不是说你来过东帝大？我以前也遇过一批交流生。”

“嗯？...啊再左边一点——”

“这儿？...当时的指导教授就是那个大魔头诶。”

“嗯...是吗...”

“城之内不是说也有印象吗？”

“嗯...”

“那批学生里有一个人，我记得特别...”

不知道是什么时候开始意识模糊的。

她后来说些什么，我已经记不清了。


	3. 前辈的架子

**   
**

** 大门视角 **

****

“那批学生里有一个人，我记得特别清楚，可喜欢哭鼻子了——”

“呼——呼——”

话还没说完，她均匀的呼吸已经让夜显得格外安静。

“应该不会是你...的吧。”

她真的很累了吧。

“来...”

小心帮她翻过身来，盖好被子。自己也乖乖躺下。

不自觉回想起当时医大的日子。

那群交流生来的时候。

虽然那时的确是很怕实操，但是至少在理论方面，我做助教可是个好手。那群学生我早忘了，除了一个人——理论记的一团糟，还一急就要哭，常常把我搞的火冒三丈。

到现在连名字也忘了。

或者说，我压根儿没愿意记住她的名字。

现在想想，估计她见了我也会像我见了稻垣教授那样不自觉地退缩吧。

唉...我在期待什么啊。那样的人，怎么可能会是城之内嘛。

何况按那个学长的说法，城之内现在相比十几年前都没怎么变，我应该有印象才对啊。就算戴着口罩，那眼睛，我总不可能认不出来吧。

话说那学长又是谁啊...不对，花言巧语我当什么真。

哎呀...好乱！

只是一种没来由的直觉，我干嘛非得要找和她之间的联系...

白痴一样。

赶紧睡觉。

* * *

难得假日，一睁眼，阳光的位置告诉我这会儿绝对还很早。

怎么就醒了呢。 

眯起眼，下意识地往左边伸手——结果搂了个空。

啊咧？只摸到整整齐齐的床铺。

“城之内医生？...” 极不情愿地坐起身。

她怎么总起这么早...

洗漱完毕走下楼，我听到厨房的动静。

“啊，大门さん、早。我还以为你要多睡一会儿呢...”

她关上冰箱，扭头看到我从楼上下来，一脸惊奇。

“啊...就醒了呗。晶叔咧？”

“我刚才下来的时候他正要出门呢，说是有些事要办，连晚饭都让我们自己解决喔，像是去挺远的地方。”

“诶这样啊...喔! 好香的味道！”

被早餐刺激的大脑，获得了短暂的清醒。

啊~真是没白起床。

“没想到大门さん会起这么早，稍等我再做一份、很快就好。”

“城之内你，怎么这么早就醒了啊”

我揉揉脑袋走到沙发边一靠，眼睛又有点儿睁不开似的。

“以前因为要给小舞做便当，生物钟就成这样了。好像...只有下了夜班之后会多睡会儿吧。”

她歪歪头，若有所思地说。

“唔啊——哈，” 我打了一个巨长的呵欠。“不对不对，你还漏了一种情况。”

“什么？”

“会晚起的情况。”

只有两个人的空间，我可以肆无忌惮。

她手里的餐具发出了一点点慌乱的声响。

“......看来我只做一份早餐就好。”

“诶？——我开玩笑的嘛！”

* * *

“对了、大门さん昨晚是不是说东帝什么来着？我不知道什么时候睡着的，没听清。”

“噢，没什么，你以前不是来东帝大交流过嘛，我还以为我们见过”

“应该没有吧...像大门桑这么‘突出’的外科医，我不可能没印象啊”

“嗯？...”

“你这是夸我还是...”

“自己猜咯。”

“什么态度嘛...真论起来，你可还得叫我一声前辈呢。”

我这是什么...奇奇怪怪的自尊心。

“嗯？胆小鬼——前辈，吗。”

她头也不抬。

“哈？？喂喂你是不是知道什么——”

“某人的光荣事迹。略、有、耳、闻而已。”

她抬起头来，看着我笑笑。

用那张可爱的脸说这种可恶的话，就是她难为我的最佳手段。

没有之一。

“肯定又是晶叔！真是的...他怎么总跟你说这些！只是上手术课经常手抖被骂而已，又不是什么大事！...至少我当时理论可是很强的诶！”

“原来是这样啊。”

她一脸明白了的样子。

“大门さん，” 她起身收碗，“别错怪晶叔，他可什么都没跟我说哦。”

说完冲我一笑。

“诶？城之内你你——”

大门未知子！你怎么总被她套话！

“我怎么了？是你自己说出来的啊。”

啧...这个女人...

我气呼呼地看她把本凯西的饭盆装好，半天没憋出一句话来。

说起来...

“喂...昨晚还有件事没解决呢”

我没好气地瘪了瘪嘴。

“哦？还有什么事啊”

她背对着我，尾音漏出了点笑意。

“...走啦我们上楼说去。”

“我还没刷碗呢。”

“这种事我来！五分钟就好。上楼去等我。”

我二话没说冲向水池，拧开了水龙头。

“啊啦～有人好像摆起了前辈的架子呢...”

“喵呜——”

“谁摆架子了！”

“前辈的话一定要听吗，本凯西？” 

“喵～”

“好哦，那我知道了。”

她起身，走到楼梯边，又回过头来看看我。

“请多指教了，大门、前、辈。”

我手一滑。

具体这件事怎么解决的，我不想再说。

总之那天以后，我再没在她面前提过，我是前辈，这件事。


	4. （R）番外-补觉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本篇城攻

**   
**

** 城之内视角 **

****

从楼梯拐角传来噔噔的脚步声，少了一点她往日的笃定。

倒是多了几分奔赴美食时会有的雀跃。

急什么嘛。

“城之内！——”

哗啦一声推开了门，又“砰”的关上。不知道的还以为她被谁追杀呢。

“说吧，什么事”

背过身去走到窗边，不和她正面相迎。

“那个！那个...”

意外的支支吾吾。

是这种清醒的环境，不太适合谈事情吗。

“嗯？”

我把窗帘掩上一掩。

“就是...你昨晚太累了——”

“是啊，整个人都腰酸背痛的。所以呢”

一到要言明这种事的时候，情况总有些奇怪。

平时的她的话...根本用不着说吧。

今天这是怎么了。

“我昨天可是给你按摩了喔！可别忘了！下次要还的！”

...一到关键时刻就这样。

这副，胆小鬼的样子。

急死人了。

“你不会就是特意说这个来的吧”

我转过身，摆出一脸惊奇的样子。

“呃？...”

她突然被我注视，挪开了眼睛。

“倒也不是...”

“昨天的按摩的确很舒服。谢谢大门医生了。”

我走上前去。

“嗯？”

“那现在来还？”

“诶？...唔——”

其他不必要的话，被我用吻封在了她的口中。

* * *

** 大门视角 **

“城之内...唔...不...”

“嗯？...难道不是这件事？...”

“是！当然是，但...”

我终于稳住了突如其来的忸怩，望向她的眼睛。

“以前都不是这样的”

我是指，她的主动。

“哦？睡醒啦？”

她低头，扑哧一声笑出来。

“所以...”

“但是以前是以前。”

她打断我的话，笑意更盛。轻轻搂过我的后脑勺，在不知不觉间凑近。

她那鼻尖，似有似无地抵了抵我的。

“今天是今天呀。”

这么坚定的样子。

不妙了。

“唔嗯...”

对她的吻，我没有反驳的必要。

窗帘间漏下的光提醒着我，现在应该是清醒的时候才对。

可是由她带来的瞬间沉迷，就仿佛困意袭来时，自顾自打架的眼皮。即便我知道这是自己的身体，我也像个外人般完全抽离；即便我对现状有所异议，我也好像，没有资格抗拒。

“来吧。”

被那种语气和嗓音推到床边的我，已经完全明白，她所说的“今天”会是如何。

此刻的我却像个木偶，除了关节会弯曲，处处僵硬。

当然不是反对。只是有点无措。

“紧张了？”

“才没有！...”

“那你攥什么拳头”

“我...保持平衡！”

坐在床边要仰面迎接她，的确很难稳住嘛...

“那”

抬膝跪上床边，一点一点，朝我爬近。

下意识地倒退的我，在半路就被褪了衣衫。

是的。丢盔弃甲的感觉。

但是满心欢喜。

“躺好？”

在床头的我和她，停在一个对视。

不禁抿了抿嘴。

仿佛是看出我的躲避，她扯过被子，在光亮的房间里围起只有我们的空间，试图用自己的气息，一点点消解我突如其来的胆怯。

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

见惯了她兴风作浪的样子，好不容易有机会见到这副不知所措的表情，我没办法停下。

那眼睛里，是慌张和期盼在打架呢。

“这么早起，一点都不像大门的作风喔。”

躺下，散开来，那像孩子一样乱蓬蓬的头发和她现在的表情格外搭调。

“我也没有那么爱睡懒觉吧...”

连嘟囔都比平时小声了不少。

“外科医的体力又不是用之不竭。昨天根本就没睡好吧？”

我认真捋了捋，她耳边叛逆的短发稍儿。

“还好啦...”

后背被附上了她掌心熟悉的热度。

扭过头来再看，那眼里的争斗已经分出胜负。

是期待，占了上风。

所以。是在催我了。

“嗯？...”

被子里的温度明显上升了不少。

“嗯...” 

“我知道啦。”

吻下去之前，就看到了她泛红的脸。

* * *

与自己平日的表现完全不同的她，极少展现这样的一面。我的意志，从来都是在这种时刻才会坚定无比。即使她刚才看起来气势汹汹，我只一眼，就看出了那股意气坍塌的痕迹。

因为了解。

因为我清楚地看到那道裂开的缝隙——是她偶尔也会有的诉求，和难以说出口的语句。

毕竟往日那种，让我心甘情愿的坚定，我见的太多了。

太容易被看穿了啊。笨蛋。

我的唇上，是她渐渐附上的欲望。从唇齿间的空隙跑出的小小喘息，正在出卖那份情绪。

“嗯...”

游走在滚烫的肌肤表面，我的指尖让她的闷哼也变得软绵。紧贴着唇不让我离开，像是要我保持最近的距离，这样才能第一时间听到她的想法。

她那各种，不会说出来的想法。

我猜，可能有对我的肯定，抑或是索求吧。

“唔...慢慢来”

终于找到机会躲开她的热切。我舐着嘴角刚刚扯断的银线，食指轻挡在她微张着喘息的双唇之上，希望安抚她的不甘。

“不...”

“会再回来这里的”

再多看一眼那个哀求的眼神，怕是要心软。

我的吻一刻不停，加速逃向了被她短发遮住的颈线。

加紧了在我背上的抚摸，她的吻靠向我的肩头。

好烫。她的身体。

“是热了吗？”

我抬起身问她。

试图掀开被子的手，却被她抓住了。

“不，不热...”

她赶紧摇了摇头。

到底在不好意思什么呢...又不是没见过。

“好啦...那就不热。”

捧起脸颊，啄了一啄她刚刚抿紧的嘴唇。

我继续了我的动作。 

“哼嗯...”

从她胸前抚过的手变成温热的吮吸，乳尖的挺立换来了更明显的吐息。

腾出了的手，当然是走向更关键的区域。

“来...”

沿着大腿的曲线轻轻划过，引导着她放开阻拦，许我通行的权利。

“呃嗯!...”

沾了露水的花丛里，是早已藏不住的盎然。

我轻缓的抚弄，却引出了她急切的吐露。

“城之内医生...”

完全地喊出这个称呼，是明显的请求。

突然加上的职业，并不同于唤我名字的亲昵。随之而来这份工作环境里的距离感，让人在清醒和沉沦之间一时停摆。

谁能想到那个跋扈的外科医，也会用这样颤抖的语气，央求她的工作伙伴呢。

“想要了吗？”

“...”

她没作声。一脸，你明明知道，的表情。

都这种时候了，还是不愿意说呢。

“这样啊”

我停下了手上的动作就要起身。

说停就停，在这种时刻似乎很绝情。

“不行！...”

她可能是忍耐了太久，突然蹦出的这两个字坚决无比。语气之强硬，老实说，吓了我一跳。

可是眼角怎么有点湿润了呢。

噗嗤。你也有今天啊。

啊。突然有点理解了她以前的恶劣行径。

果然越是这样，越会让人想欺负呢。

“啊咧，这算是...前辈的命令吗？”

* * *

** 大门视角 **

“你！...”

现在我心里，是一万分的懊悔。 

远远超出，昨天错过最后一份奶油味鲷鱼烧的懊悔。

我干嘛嘴欠提前辈这个事儿。

偏偏是现在这个被她掌控的状况...

啊...丢死人了。

“我不敢妄加揣测，所以麻烦大门前辈，说说清楚——”

她的嗓音回到我耳边，又热又痒。

“想要吗？”

根本就不是征询的态度嘛...她的手在入口之外早就占领高地，来回之间，是对我无声的逼迫。

没有，办法了。

“...想...想要”

“抱歉，我不知道接下来要怎么操作”

哈？？

“前辈能，教教我吗”

不是吧！这种时候跟我玩这个！...

“呜！...”

完全不许我反驳。在外围打转的指尖，触上我理智的底线。

“拜、托、了”

她轻轻一笑。

恶劣至极...恶劣至极！

我平时...难道就是这样对她的吗？

唉，以前都不知道...这真的是——

太让人兴奋了！

“教你什么...你这，不是很会吗...”

“所以这样...就够了吗——”

“啊！......”

突然被她，冲开了第一道防线。

一起崩塌的，是我的理性。

“不...不够...”

已经分不清这个摇头是出于我的意志，还是愉悦感的冲击了。

“城之内医生...”

我抓过她游离的手，来到另一个关键。

“还要...更多...”

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

“这里...”

把我的手引到另一个精确的定位，她的脸倏地一红。

一股热流恰好涌出，一同打湿了两人的触觉。

真是糟糕啊。这个人。

克制之下的暗流涌动一旦被捕捉，更是撩拨。

“好”

“嗯...”

抛开了这些无谓的坚持，她抬高了身体，将我轻松吞入。

“呜嗯～”

仰起了的鼻息，轻轻颤动。

我的来回往复，直观感受着，她的缓急吞吐。

“啊...哈啊...哈...”

闭上了眼，找到节奏。

想吻，却也深知需要借喘息释放一些自我。

于是俯身，把肩头交给她紧紧靠住，留给彼此一个宣泄的出口。

“啊啊...呜...”

在我颈边的脑袋用力埋了埋。看来是被我触到了某个开关。

“慢一点...再等等...”

声音呜咽。

“嗯，知道了”

撩开散乱的发，吻了吻她的额头。

我放慢了速度，她的敏感却逐渐提升。

随着我的手指渐渐抬高，是她的腰，和喘息的音调。

“哈啊...哈...啊...”

只是轻轻勾弄，她都会紧紧搂住我的肩，然后一阵停滞。

快到极限。

痴迷于这种感觉的她仍在央求。相比刚开始的积极摆动，现在对于我的抚弄竟然会刻意躲避。

可惜的是，作为医生的我很了解，现在已经没有哪处可以让她逃避了。

只能往前走。

“不要...哈啊！...不行...”

她感受到我的加速，但慌张之下除了搂紧我，好像也别无他法。

“没关系...今天——”

“啊!!——嗯~”

她使出浑身的力气，紧紧贴向我。

无法控制的颤抖告诉我，这次，是完全的释放。

“今天，还长着呢。”

我捋捋她的头发，也将她抱紧。

“如果你想的话。”

“哼嗯...嗯...”

她没说话，只往我怀里钻了钻。

等她结束最后一阵颤栗，阳光变了角度，已经不再从窗户照进房间。

“大門さん？...”

轻轻唤她。

没收到回应，我才发现她已经呼呼地补起了觉。

我都说了嘛...根本就没睡好呢。

这么早起，不就是因为心里装着事儿嘛。

傻瓜。


	5. 无法任性

** 城之内视角 **

虽然的确是有去东帝大见习的记忆，但当时的助教可是松田学长呢。啊，对了，之前在北海道遇见的就是他。不过这种事儿哪敢告诉大门呀，不然...又要莫名其妙酸乎乎了吧。

叫什么大门啊，我看她就应该叫大醋缸。

顺好了毛的大猫恢复了元气，我们打算一起去一家新开的店吃午饭。

是难得一次的海鲜大餐喔。 

“啊~晶叔不在真的太可惜了！”

“我们打包些回去吧，晶叔傍晚应该就回来了”

“嗯嗯。”

“呐，说到晶叔——”

“嗯？”

她突然警觉起来。自从那次手术之后，每次一稍微严肃点提到晶叔，她都会突然紧张。

“放心，没什么事。就是想和大门说，别总求晶叔给我们安排配套工作啦”

“城之内医生不想和我一起做手术吗？！”

她一声惊呼，换来周遭几秒钟的短暂安静。

我无奈地抚了抚额。 

“不好意思、不好意思...不对，城之内怎么知道我找晶叔——”

“大门桑！总之就是，最近医院虽然工作很忙，但现在这个状况，很多地方都不愿意再收过多的自由医了。”

“但是——”

“我知道我们一起手术效率很高，但有时候也是没办法的事。你喔，别太让晶叔操心了。”

“喔...”

她瘪了瘪嘴。

医院用人的情况是晶叔和我说的。虽然晶叔的话有时候是经过考量的产物，并不能全信，但从我自己的了解来看，这也确是事实。大门拜托晶叔的事，是我不小心听到的。我当然明白彼此配合之下手术的完成度之高，但很难说，这里没有一点点私心。

哪怕几十岁的人，还是会被某些情感撼动一部分自我。

但是我对她有信心。这个人绝不是会被感情支配的类型。对于工作安排，她即便有自己的想法，但很了解晶叔已经为她排出了最佳选项，所以都会乖乖接受。

她主动开口，想必是忍无可忍。

说不定是因为她最近工作的地方——

“但那个麻醉医真的太逊了啊！——”

我就知道。

她刚想接着抱怨，正遇上了我的目光。

停住了。

“城之内也会遇到很多蹩脚外科医吧，我不想让你那么头疼...”

声音越来越小。

“但是工作不就是这样嘛...总要和不同的人打交...”

“嘛嘛，我知道啦，房贷和小舞都很不容易——啊我要吃这个！”

几乎是以闪电般的速度在岔开话题。

但很显然，她明白了我的意思。

我也明白了她的。

这样近乎幼稚的关心，也许只有她能做得出来了。虽然也很想两全其美，但是这样太为难晶叔了。因为了解我的处境，晶叔安排工作的时候都会尽量为我争取最大利益，对这一点，我十分感激。和大门一起的手术往往有机会赚到很多，但是这样的机会，少之又少。所以，我还是宁愿多接点活。

在现实面前毫不动摇，坚持赚钱和存钱，这种性格可能从小就养成了。原因嘛，可能是因为自家爸爸。虽然是个很厉害的人，但因为得罪了人，外调和内调来回折腾，记忆中除了常常搬家，收入也很不稳定。虽然医生本身就是辛苦的职业，但我不想让小舞也经历这种感觉。所以当年辞了医局的稳定工作，真是下了很大决心。

为了说服自己自由医的选择是正确的，我需要实打实的存款数字作为证明。

只有这一点，暂时没办法陪着她一起任性。

“大门记得试试这个海胆，真的超棒”

“好喔~”

“诶这份海蜇是...”

“啊咧，不是你点的吗？我不吃这个”

“喔~是今天特定的赠品菜肴啦，你看——”

指向了菜单边的特殊标记。

“那...这个都交给城之内医生了...”

“大门竟然不吃海蜇？”

“嘛...算是”

“诶...认识你这么久我还是第一次知道”

“又不是什么大不了的事...对了，城之内，北海道好玩吗”

“嗯？我不知道诶，每天都忙得团团转。怎么啦，大门桑对那边感兴趣吗”

“唔嗯！海边我都很喜欢”

“但是提到那边的话，果然还是会想看雪呢...”

“没错没错！”

“我记忆中好像没怎么见过雪诶，一直想看来着。这次好不容易去北海道，结果秋天刚开始我就回来了，真是遗憾呢”

“这样啊...呐城之内，要不今年冬天一起再去一次吧！去看雪！”

“去北海道？...”

“有什么不好吗...我们都还没，好好约会过吧”

“约...会？...”

她脑袋瓜里那些小想法跳跃的程度，让人完全跟不上。

“嗯”

“有必要跑那么远吗...”

我突然有点哭笑不得。

“...我也就这么一说啦”

她还真是，想一出是一出啊。


	6. 大魔头

**   
**

** 大门视角 **

“喂，你等一下。”

被那个陌生又熟悉的声音叫住，我心里一惊。

他竟然来看我的手术！

喊我干嘛，我现在只想赶紧走啊...

“我是第二外科的稻垣敬之。你手术很精彩啊。”

啧。

过于优秀，有时候真不是什么好事。

“啊...稻垣教授，好久不见了。”

我摘了口罩，毕恭毕敬转过身去。

“我是最近才来第一外科的大门未知子。”

“大门未知...”

他扶了扶眼镜，刚仔细打量我两秒，就眼神一亮。

“大门！”

不知道是不是因为上了年纪，这么近看，他面容似乎柔和了些。倒吊的眉毛也平缓了些，那凶巴巴的脸上出乎意料地显出和蔼可亲，让我还真有点不知所措。

“您还...记得我？”

“优秀的学生我一个都不会忘。”

我竟然算优秀学生吗？那当年把我骂的狗血喷头的是...

“不过你是个极端特例。”

他似乎看出我的怀疑，特别说明了一下。

“那么胆小的外科医，我想记不住也难。”

“啊？...我...”

“竟然真的是你...”

他还在喃喃自语，一脸不敢相信的样子。

“啊午饭时间了，教授我先——

“走走，正好一起去吃，刚才那个手术正好有些细节想问问你。”

天呐，您饶了我吧。

* * *

“诶...配菜什么时候换成海蜇的啊...”

刚抱怨一句就远远看他走过来，我赶紧收起以往放肆的样子，端坐在这一边。

“开始吧。”

他一脸严肃地坐下。 

“开始什么...”

这像种答辩一样的紧张气氛...是怎么回事。

“刚才那台手术啊。我猜你应该也是赌了一把病人不会......”

对喔，他说了要问一些刚才手术的细节来着。

我可真是一看见这张脸，就容易紧张过头。

意外的是，和他讨论手术的过程并没有那么紧绷。以前只顾着怕，都没发现这个人对手术的痴迷程度和我有的一拼。

很难想象，我和他是同类。

如今的我一说起手术来游刃有余。他与我交谈时那一脸惊奇，仿佛怀疑自己在做梦。

“你能变成现在这样，我可真是没想到...”

我还是第一次觉得，他好像也没那么可怕嘛。

“做学生的时候真是太不起眼了...尤其你，胆子小的要命！练个缝合手都抖，我看着都觉得好笑。这样还跑来做什么外科医？”

说到这个我简直抬不起头来。都是事实，也没法反驳，毕竟去古巴之前我只会埋头理论。 

“不过谁能想到现在，一个个的这么厉害啊。”

“诶？”

“我说你的手术。长进很多啊，大门。很难把你和那时候的样子联系在一起。”

嘬下一小口汤，他严厉的语气中透露一丝赞许。 

“啊，您过奖了...”

“东帝大真是出人才啊。哎对，还有当时的大名人松田，现在也很强了。前两天还跟我说遇到以前带过的学妹，也是个很优秀的麻醉医——”

“麻醉医？”

直接略过他说的“大名人”，我对“麻醉医”三个字格外敏感。

“不对，这个学生是外校来交流的，不算我们东帝——”

“教授，您记得对方叫什么吗”

我现在已经相当好奇。

也不知道在期待什么。

“叫什么不知道，我记得姓城之内。怎么了”

“啊！！”

我的反应把他吓了一跳。 

“这么咋咋呼呼！有没有点医生的样子！”

他凶起来还是一样吓人，把我的激动一下噎住了。

这...但是叫城之内的，优秀的，麻醉医，应该不会有第二个了吧！

“不是、稻垣教授您怎么会带过麻醉医？”

“你有没有在听我说话啊，大门？都说了是外校的，没分科的学生过来交流而已。你不是也带过助教？忘啦？”

“喔...”

一时激动过头。

“那松田さん是？...”

“就是和你一样来助教的学生，松田真。那可是全院数一数二的好学生。胆大心细，学习能力也强。”

“我怎么没印象...”

“你那时候天天只和书打交道，能认得几个人？”

哼。

你猜怎么着，我现在也不认识几个人。

“不过你不知道也正常。我记得他...比你低一届吧。”

那这么说来，他带过的学妹...

看来我和城之内并没有遇到过啊。唯一的交集，估计是都忍耐过这个凶巴巴的老头在不同时空发过的火。

那还真，有点失落。

诶？所以城之内说之前在北海道遇见的，不会就是他吧？

我低头，闷闷扒了一口饭。

所以我记得的那个学生也只是个平平无奇的爱哭鬼罢了。

唉。记忆也会因为意愿产生偏差啊~哪有那么巧的事嘛，算了。

“哎呀，一转眼我都是个老头子了。现在你们都该成...咳嗯”

不知道为什么，突然欲言又止的样子。

但我好像知道他要说什么。

“成家吗？我可没有。”

我吃了一口菜，淡定自若。

忘了说了。这老头有一个扬名整个东帝大的特点——喜欢给人牵红线。他刚刚似乎是想克制一下自己，别问出口，但我怀疑这个习惯已经刻在他神经上了，根本控制不了吧。

毕竟也是“东帝大月老排行榜第一”。

虽然并不是真的有这种投票...但几乎是个公认的事实。

会认得土方几也，就是拜他所赐。

嘶...算了算了。想想都头疼。

“啊...还没有吗？可别像我这样，一把年纪了还只知道和手术打交道。”

“不也很好吗——特长是手术，兴趣也是手术”

我脑子里自动演练起了，有她在的手术。

配合完美。

“哈，可不是每个人都像我一样耐熬的。也不知道我这帮学生都怎么样了。”

他瞥瞥我，继续感慨道。

“就刚才你问的城之内，当时我还挺看好她和松田——”

“哈？？”

臭老头！少给我乱点鸳鸯谱！

“我话还没说完——”

“不行”

我把碗一放，嘴里的饭都还没咽下去。

“什么...不行？”

我这斩钉截铁的架势倒是让他一愣。

“您现在可不能有这种想法了”

吞下最后一口饭的狼狈模样，让我显得相当着急。

“怎么...还有你刚刚那个反应，是认识城之内？”

“岂止是认识”

从没想过，我竟然有一天也敢朝这个人飞眼刀。

“她是我女朋友。”

  



	7. 魔鬼过招

** 稻垣视角 **

不是我说...这个大门，现在胆子也太大了吧。

“女...朋友？...”

这是以前被我骂惯了，所以物极必反，猛地一下胆大包天了？

还是说，现在已经是这种事可以随便说出口的时代了？

我思考了一下，并没有得出满意的结论。

“哈哈哈！我开玩笑的——吓到你了吧！”

突然变换的捧腹大笑，倒真是吓了我一跳。

刚承认就跳反...

女人的心思啊。啧。

不过她假笑起来，和她那老爸真是一模一样诶。

“哪里好笑？！！”

“我看你吃饭那么严肃...对、对消化不好...”

被我吼了以后，还是会原形毕露。

“总之...是个优秀的麻醉医啦，我们常常一起手术而已。我就开个玩笑嘛...你可别打她主意啊，她现在孩子都很大了。”

强装冷静地补了这么一句，却把我听的一愣一愣的。

你们这速度够快的啊...孩子都领养了？

“以前怎么没发现，你这学生还真是有意思。”

我夹起炸虾，不忍心看她现在的表情。

“那个...我先回去看病历，教授您慢吃，我就先告辞了”

留给我一个风风火火的背影。

啧，年轻人腿脚就是快。

她怕是不知道，我，还有她家的神原老狐狸，早就看透一切了。

* * *

前两天偶遇晶的时候还挺意外的。两个人很久没见，聊着聊着才知道，未知子成了我的同事。可是没过一会儿我就发现，这老狐狸根本就是来蹲我的。

真是操碎了心啊。

“未知子那孩子啊，当年可被你骂惨了。现在要是见到你，恨不得要坐火箭逃跑呢。”

“怪我？还不都是大门宽那家伙嘱咐的。不过说到底还是你厉害。阿宽让我严厉成那样都没能提升的胆量，竟然被你练出来了。 ”

“也是没办法的事。她是个有天分的孩子，只能狠狠心了。”

他想起往事，下了一口酒。

“小敬，听说你现在还在进出手术室？”

“啊，是啊。不过大多都是帮帮忙，不会去主刀了。我现在孤家寡人一个，清闲得很，你要是让我一天不看手术，那真是寂寞~如雪啊~”

“喔？不喜欢牵线搭桥了吗？”

说来惭愧，当月老是我的老毛病了。以前同事还总开我玩笑，说我就该去专治相思病。

“明明这东帝大月老做的挺不错的，怎么一到自己身上就变成了这样呢——”

老家伙，还调侃我。

你看看你自己吧。

“我的爱人啊——只、有、手、术。”

我用手指点着桌子，一字一顿里都是不屑。

“啊啦。这一点，你倒是结结实实地教会未知子了。”

一提到这孩子，我又乐了。

“不过毕竟是阿宽的孩子，” 他抬头，欲言又止。“能让她着迷的，可不只手术一件事。”

“怎么？”。

“不瞒你说。未知子她，最近恋爱了。”

“噢！那不是很好！”

“对方是个相当出色的麻醉医。”

“很般配啊！”

“女医喔。”

“咳！——”

我差点呛住。

好家伙。

“你是说？...”

“嘛，我倒不介意这个，她们俩互相照应起来确实让人放心。”

“哎呀，时代变了嘛。只要不影响工作不就行啦。”

“但是未知子啊，最近总想让我把对方安排在身边一起手术。现在哪儿有那么多合适的配套岗位呢。”

阿晶说这种话，那我估计...岗位么，应该也有不少，只是价钱不太对他胃口。

“哈哈，徒弟大了，愁人喔。”

“见笑了。我也明白未知子只是出于信任对方。她在手术室的任性程度，到现在这么久了，我也只发现这个人能接得住。不过两人毕竟是亲密关系，我还是谨慎点好。唉，未知子啊，都被惯坏了。”

“嚯，那还真是让人好奇啊，改天我也去看看小未的长进。不过听你说的，这个麻醉医也很有两下子咯？”

“真要说起来，大概和当年未知子妈妈那个感觉不相上下吧”

“喔喔！那可厉害了...小未真是，简直和当年的阿宽一样。傻人有傻福？哈哈哈” 

我想到以前的事，忍不住笑出了声。

“哎、不过当时要不是我们帮阿宽，这家伙哪儿能追的到麻醉科第一女医嘛！”

“你的月老之魂就是那个时候被点燃的吧”

他一脸淡定，但是看得出来在憋笑。

“真是托他们的福喽”

我白了他一眼。

“但是未知子应该一直都不知道，自己母亲以前也是医生吧。”

“是啊。小未出生的时候，阿宽他们都在广岛很久了...”

说到这一段儿，心里又有点儿堵得慌。

嘛，想点开心的好了。

“话说这父女俩，跟麻醉科还真是有缘啊。你记不记得那次我们去广岛——”

“你说未知子小时候被蜇伤那次吧。”

“对对，做了紧急处理的那个医生——叫什么来着”

“记不清了，就见了一面。当时未知子也不知道怎么了，一直缠着我问麻醉的事，结果我总把这人记成麻醉医呢。”

“说麻醉医也没错吧。那人也很厉害呢，虽然是内科医但还有麻醉执照，是个人才。要不是当时我们急着走，我肯定就把他给记住了。”

神原像是又努力想了想。

“算了。”

但还是以摇头告终。

“啊。说起来，我说的那位麻醉医以前来过东帝大喔，交流生之类的。”

“诶？噢...小未的？...你不会想说这姻缘从学生时代就种下了吧？”

“差不多。所以想请你帮个忙啊。万一哪天未知子真的提起，还是断了她的念想吧。”

“哎打住——我这人你知道的，向来都是给别人牵线。让我拆线，那可不行。”

“啊啦，你牵的线也不一定就准嘛。别以为我不知道当年土方的事喔”

“切...小未看不上人家，我能有什么办法。”

“好啦。我只是不想看她一直这么上头。要是知道以前就见过，那孩子一开心，我怕她会变得更黏乎。真那样的话，博美也会困扰的。”

“博美？”

“噢...不好意思，就是我一直在说的麻醉医。城之内博美医生。” 

“你等等，这个人...以前是不是横滨医局？”

“嗯？你难道认识？”

“嗨呀，以前还没分科的时候来过我们这儿学习。”

“能让小敬你记住，她当时就很优秀了吧。”

“你少恭维我了。我印象深刻是因为她那个脾气——哎，你还别说，简直跟小未一模一样。”

打开了记忆的匣子，我发现这俩人还真搭。

“怎么说？”

“平时看起来弱弱小小的，但是为了一个案例竟然跟我争的面红耳赤，说什么，不为患者考虑的话这手术就很没有意义。哈哈！也是个很有悟性的孩子啊，就是脾气冲了儿点。”

“喔？竟然有过这种事...哎，年轻人嘛。”

他笑笑，给我斟上一小杯酒。

“所以啊，和小未一个样。看着胆儿挺小的，一旦有了想守护的东西，好家伙，倔的咧。”

“是啊。你是没见过她俩吵架。”

他给自己也斟了一杯。

嘛...光是想想，就够我笑出声的了。

“没想到她成了麻醉医啊，我还以为她要进内科呢。你那名医介绍所还真是风水宝地...怎么什么好材料都能被你给招去。”

“你过奖了。”

明明一脸开心的样子。

“那就好了，我也不用昧着良心拆线了。要是她的话，你那傻徒弟问起来，我实话实说就好。”

“嗯？怎么”

“她们压根儿没见过呀。城之内来的那一年，助教是松田那小子。”

“哦？是现在北海道综合病院第三外科的那位名医？”

“嚯，你真是什么都知道啊！”

“过奖。”

你个老狐狸。

“还记得吧，这小子，那时候就厉害得很呐。现在也是第三外科有名的神手了。”

“不过你竟然连这种事都记得这么清”

“那还不是因为——”

我做贼似的，压低声音。

“嗯？”

“他当年可是对你说的那位城之内医生，一见钟情诶。 ” 

当月老当顺手了，八卦不知道什么时候就成了习惯。

而且一记就是好多年。

“有这种事？”

“就这么巧！哈哈！不过都是过去式了。哎，老实说我当年还挺看好这一对儿的呢。”

“你这当月老的习惯还真是深入骨髓啊...” 他笑着摇摇头，“可是缘分这种事，谁说的准呢。”

“就是说啊。”

“所以还想拜托小敬你——”

“嗯？还有啊？”

“如果真和未知子见面了，千万别犯媒瘾去给她介绍什么才俊了”

说着又给我斟上一小杯。

“已经有位麻醉医会等她回家了喔。”


	8. 未曾相遇

** 大门视角 **

****

话一出口我就后悔了。

冲动什么嘛！

“是我女朋友”这种话...

解气是真解气。可万一这事儿被这八卦老头抖出去，或者哪天遇到晶叔乱说...

也不知道为什么，直觉告诉我，晶叔这么神通广大的人，肯定早晚能跟他搭上点关系。

那也太糟糕了吧！我和城之内的事还没想好怎么说呢！城之内要是也受影响的话...

不行不行！

赶紧假装开个玩笑走人。

下次再见就当无事发生。

...老天保佑，他可千万别想多啊。

* * *

“啊是晶叔昨天买来的茶诶。他说让我们尝尝看呢，大门さん要试试吗? ”

她熟练地端起了自己的杯子。

“啊，好喔，那拜托你了。”

天气突然的转凉，还真是让我对冰啤酒有点发怵。正好刚刚的肥牛盖饭不小心吃了太多，有点油腻，来杯茶也好。

“大门还在看病历吗”

“嗯，还有最后一个”

“明天的手术？”

“不是，明天休息诶，先看看下周的。啊咧，晶叔呢？”

“散步去啦，最近都没怎么去打乒乓，说是缺少锻炼”

“这样啊...”

“等他回来，要不要打三人麻将？”

“可以啊。咦，城之内明天没班吗”

“本来有一场手术的，今天病人检查出了点小问题，只能延期”

“诶？严重么”

我扭过头去，她已经忙活好了，正走过来。

“放心，不是什么大问题。喏，我放这里咯。小心烫”

“啊，多谢”

我顺势活动了一下肩颈，看她坐上旁边的沙发。

“今天打麻将的话，城之内在这里住吗？”

漫不经心地提了一句。

“诶？”

她被我问住了。

“再说啦...看你的病历先”

“喔...”

* * *

“OK”

终于看完，合上电脑。

“辛苦啦——”

“话说，我今天...”

我往后一靠，刚要开启话题。

“怎么了？”

见我话说一半，她问道。

“决定好要在这儿住了吗？”

“...好好，我留下来。可以说了吧”

“那一言为定。”

她无奈地笑笑，低头去翻手里的书。

“我今天，和那个大魔头对上线了诶。记得吗，我之前说的”

“诶，终于还是遇上了吗”

“有件事你绝对想不到”

懒得说那些细节，我直接跳到了自己认为最有价值的部分。

“什么”

“他认识城之内你哦！”

“开玩笑吧~我又不是他学生”

“但是——优秀的，麻醉医，还亲口说了城之内三个字！不会有其他人了吧？”

我拨着手指，连数完三个条件，理所当然地把手伸到她面前。

“你少来了”

却被她轻轻拍开。

“我认真的嘛。没开玩笑。”

“怎么会记得我...” 她喃喃自语着。

突然想到什么似的，放下了书，盯着我。

“你...你干嘛”

“难道他就是当年我去东帝大遇到的那个怪脾气教授？”

“嗯？个子高高的，戴着眼镜，眉毛有点粗粗的——”

“啊！他眉毛上翘的时候超凶的！虽然平时也不笑，但我觉得他笑起来可能更可怕吧...啊对了，据说私底下还很八卦——”

“就是他！”

可以确定了。

竟然连来交流的学生都知道这个秘密...

教授啊教授，您当年真是叱咤风云啊。

“原来是同一个人啊~那我可以理解大门さん为什么怕他了，看着真的很凶”

她笑了。

“对吧！城之内也会怕的吧！他就是那种很凶的——”

“抱歉，我并没有怕他噢”

“诶？”

我愣了一下。

“正相反...估计正是被我这种不懂事的学生顶撞，他才会记得我的吧”

“你在说什么...顶撞？你竟然顶撞过他？”

“嘛...就是为了一个病例而已。具体怎么样我也记不清了，只记得我坚持要站在病人角度，好像还吼了他...我当时真是疯了吧。”

她摇了摇头，还有点不好意思。 

“后来想想真是怕死了，一度觉得自己要辍学了呢。还好最后什么都没发生。”

“啊那你还真是...”

可怕的女人。

我没敢说完。咽了口口水。

“但我以前不会这样啊。那次也不知道怎么了。我记得小时候，别说顶撞别人了，反而常常受欺负来着”

“欸？会有人敢欺负你啊”

“这种话还真是失礼喔——”

她指指我。

“抱歉。你继续”

我也觉得刚才的话有点欠妥。

“我记得...别的孩子不仅不和我玩，还一起欺负我。常常发生这种事吧。嘛，我可能从小就不合群呢”

“怎么能这么对你啊...”

我皱了皱眉。

“有些人就是会单纯地以看别人受苦为乐吧”

她云淡风轻地说着。但我总觉得不是那么轻松的回忆。

“那时候年纪很小，玩闹常常没个度。还好有个朋友拉了我一把，才没成长为满心怨恨的大人喔~”

看她很释然的样子，我稍稍放心了些。

“那可要好好感谢这位朋友诶。”

“嗯？...我还以为大门さん又要问那人是谁了呢”

“哈？我在你心里就是这样的人吗——”

我白了她一眼。

“所以那人是谁啊。”

既然都提了，那岂有不问的道理。

倒是把她逗乐了。

“这个人啊～就算问我，我也没法回答喔”

“没法回答？？”

“因为说朋友...也算不上啦。名字和联系方式通通都没有。虽然好像相处了一段时间，但现在想想也只是一面之缘而已。”

“诶...那很可惜不是吗”

“的确，有点可惜吧”

不知道为什么，突然有种，很理解她这种失落的感觉。

“所以是因为那个人，城之内才学会反抗的？”

“反抗？这个词倒像是大门さん的专属喔”

切，我哪有。

“但至少，愿意面对自己的内心了？不想与之为伍的人尽量远离，触及底线的事呢，一定要说清楚，类似这样的吧。”

指尖点着唇，若有所思。

“城之内医生小小年纪的时候竟然就想这么多吗...”

“怎么可能...当然是长大后总结的啊”

“噢”

“还好小舞不像当年的我。看到她有交到朋友，我就放心了”

“嘛，每个人都有适合自己的朋友啊，遇见的早晚不同而已。我等了这么久，不也才遇见城之内医生吗。”

“这样啊...”

她笑着端起了茶杯，吹了吹。

飘来一阵淡淡的茶香。

“跟大门さん成为朋友，还真, 意料之外。”

“哈？”

听着...不像是在夸我？

“但我似乎就喜欢和这种让人意外的人交朋友呢”

“诶？”

“就像刚才提到的，海边的一面之缘，也是。”

“是嘛，海边？”

“嗯，广岛的海边。”

“广...岛。”

我愣住了。

“城之内去过广岛？”

“唔...我记得好像是爸爸工作调动，去过一段时间吧。怎么了？”

“啊...没。”

或许从刚才开始，对她所说的东西产生的这种熟悉感，并不是没有根据。

不会...的吧...

“呐呐城之——”

“我回来啦～”

还没来得及继续问下去，医介所的门打开了。

“啊，晶さん！今天要不要打三人麻将？”

她干劲满满。

“抱歉啊博美，今天好像有点累了，一不小心散步过头了呢”

“啊这样啊，那...”

“晶叔，今天城之内在这里住哦！”

当然得先她一步说。

“大门さん...”

被我抢先，她无奈地甩了我一眼。 

“这样嘛，我知道了。”

晶叔笑了笑。

“不好意思，叨扰了...”

“完全不会，这里也是博美的家啊。本凯西，你也很欢迎博美在这里对不对～”

“喵～”

我朝着她得意地一歪头，示意她“你看，他们也希望你留下”。

“你哦...”

她走过我身边，悄悄在我肩上落下两拳。

嘶...还挺有劲儿。 


	9. 我的勇气

** 大门视角 **

****

“城之内，所以你那个...一面之缘？刚刚就讲到一半诶”

洗漱完毕，我实在忍不住好奇。

“嗯？还记着呐。怎么，对那个人这么感兴趣啊”

她散下头发，笑意盈盈。

“哪有...难得说到小时候嘛...”

我已经，急于求证。

“小时候...”

“啊，不过不想说也没关系啦，我只是随口——”

“实在太久了所以记不太清，不过应该也能讲出一些来，如果大门さん想听的话”

“诶？那好啊～”

“你哦，怎么跟小舞要听故事的时候一样...”

她，开始了回忆。

而我开始了求证。

* * *

“呐，我见过你哦”

“嗯？”

海鸥的声音不绝于耳。

我背着她，正从海边走回路边。

唆着冰淇淋的她，说话有点含糊。

“你是不是经常一个人在旁边？”

“所以呢”

“为什么不和他们一起玩呢“

“无聊” 

“那你还在旁边看？”

“...吃冰淇淋的时候太闲了，就看看喽”

这家伙小小年纪...倒是伶牙俐齿。

但是明明被戳穿，却意外的不讨厌。

“所以吃完就会走了吗”

“是啊，吃完我就走了”

“那今天——”

“今天算你走运。”

我打断了她的问题。

沉默了的几秒间，仍是海鸥的声音。

以前没见过这个小家伙。

估计，才搬来的吧。 

那群小孩儿真是欺负人啊。挖了沙坑来恶作剧，让她把脚给扭到了。

一个人坐在地上哭，一群人躲在远处笑。

真是够了。

说来奇怪，当时也没有怕水的念头了。这家伙哭的这么惨，我怕是受了什么伤，赶紧上去就把她拽起来了。

所以现在以防万一，她老老实实待在我背上。

我打算带她去老爸的诊疗所。

“这是去哪？”

“不是说了吗，诊所。”

“很远吗？”

“你别管。”

“去我家吧！我家就在附近”

“但是你的脚受伤了——“

“我爸爸是医生喔”

“医生也分很多种啊”

“我爸爸会打麻醉诶”

“什么啊，原来是麻醉医啊”

“麻醉很厉害的！打上的话就不疼了”

“药劲过了还是会疼啊”

我笑出声。

虽然并不了解具体是什么，但是在诊疗所也常常听他们提起。

“...我要回家！让我爸爸证明给你看！”

在肩上落下的小拳头，挺有劲儿。

她还好意思闹脾气了？

“喂，跟我横什么？刚才怎么不对那些人这样？”

“我......脚很痛嘛”

她被我问住了。岔开的话题，声音越来越小。

“痛的话就趴好。敢乱动的话我可把你丢下了喔！”

“...”

又乖乖抱住了我的脖子。

还没吵闹几句，就已经走到她家了。

这，也太近了...真就在海边嘛。

可不是我不负责任啊。之前老爸教过我分辨扭伤的程度，看她的样子应该不算严重。何况家人是医生的话应该没问题的。虽然，不至于打麻醉啦。

再说了，整天听爸爸念叨什么“要尊重病人的想法”。她坚持要回家嘛，那我就尊重她的想法好咯。

“叮咚——”

“爸爸！妈妈！”

“诶，这是怎么了！”

男人打开门，看到在我背上挥着手的她。

“您好。她不小心扭到脚了。本来是想去诊所，但她坚持要回家...”

“啊，真是谢谢你了。唉，所以说让你等爸爸带你去玩的啊——”

“怎么了？”

一个女人也急忙出来。

她喊爸爸的那个人刚从我背上卸下她，还没来得及回头解释，突然脸色一变。

“快，拿毛巾！再拎桶海水来！”

“啊好！”

女人来不及多担心，赶紧跑向了海边的方向。

这种配合的默契，简直像是发生了很多次一样。

男人边说着，边仔细检查了一下她的腿，稍微叹了口气。转头来看到我，眉头又皱了起来。

“不疼吗，小姑娘？”

我低头才发现腿边的泛红，隐约已经看到异样的痕迹在发作。

“爸爸，她怎么了？”

她扶着男人的肩膀，小心地问。

难道是...刚才在水里的刺痛？

“没感觉到...”

“你可真行啊，被蜇伤了还能背着她一路到这儿，” 他看着我，摇摇头，转过头又对她说，”你可要好好谢谢这个小姐姐才行。”

“嗯！” 她认真地点了点头，又有点愧疚地低下头，“爸爸，她都是因为我才这样的...”

“不是啦，我自己不小心而已——”

“不是！是他们恶作剧，你是因为帮我才...”

“不...不是什么大事啦...”

她这么坚决的样子让我突然还有点不好意思。

“原来是这样啊。真的很感谢你，小姑娘。啊还没问你叫什——”

“毛巾我拿来了！”

“啊好，辛苦了。去吧，扶着妈妈，小心”

我还没来得及回答，他已经把女孩交给女人。

蹲下来，给我仔细处理起了伤口。

* * *

“啊啦，未知子，好久不见。你又跑哪里去了”

“诶？晶さん？”

这个吊眼叔叔很久才能见一次，我还挺惊异，他今天竟然在。

“非常抱歉。因为我们家的孩子的原因，她应该是在海边被蜇伤了。”

男人跟在我身后出现，深鞠一躬。

“诶？我看下——”

吊眼叔叔急忙拉过我，这才盯住了腿上十分明显的印记。

“不过不用担心，我做了紧急处理。我也是医生。看起来不是毒性很强的海蜇，但我对这片海不是很熟悉，所以还是要麻烦你们再看看——”

“我说！大门怎么还没——诶诶，你这怎么回事！”

又进来一个叔叔。说起话来凶巴巴的，粗粗的眉毛跟着表情一抖一抖，有点儿吓人。他也很眼尖地看到我的伤。

男人赶忙又解释一遍。

吊眼叔叔确认了一遍我的伤，长舒一口气，伸出手去和男人握了握手。

“谢谢你，处理的很及时。我是神原晶。这孩子的父亲出去巡诊了，还没回来，要在这等他吗？”

“不不，是我们家孩子给你们添乱了，她是为了帮我家女儿出气才这样的。

“喔？是嘛——未知子这么勇敢啊”

“我只是应急处理了一下，先给她上药吧，我可能要先回去，改日我会再来拜访，和她父亲说明情况。啊请问是...大门医生，对吗？我看见外面的牌子上这样写。”

“是的，您是？...”

“噢不好意思...”

他似乎才发现自己今天似乎有些忙乱。

“失礼了，叫我城之内就好。”


	10. 消失的印记

** 大门视角 **

不知道这位医生是什么时候再来拜访的。但似乎是被调到这里，还与父亲共事了一段时间。

父亲并不让我常去诊疗所，我的暑假，几乎都是在外面疯跑的。

所以具体多久，我完全没有印象。

但是有她在的记忆，似乎并不是很长。

也不知道为什么，可能是看她年纪小，也可能是怕那群孩子再招惹她，我时不时地就要跑去找找她。

明明也不是很熟，但是总有办法和她搭上话。

当然了，也不是每天，只是偶尔。

每次呢，都是假装路过。

然后等她和我打招呼。

...

“锵锵～看，我妈妈做的点心哦”

“诶，这是...你吗？”

拿起的小饼干上画着的精巧小脸，和扎着一个小辫儿的她有几分相像。

“没错没错！还有哦，你看这个！”

“诶？这是...”

“是你～”

短发的小孩儿撅着嘴。

“我才没有这么幼稚咧！”

“诶...明明很像嘛。那尝一下吧？”

“不要”

“尝一口嘛”

“不要啦！”

“就一口”

“...好啦，怕了你了。”

实在架不住她的热情，对伸到眼前的饼干象征性地咬了一口——

“哇！这是什么人间美味！！！”

...

从那以后，和她的交流就多了。

当然不是为了她妈妈做的点心！

...好吧，我更正。

不“只”是为了那点心。

...

“你爸爸妈妈怎么放心你自己跑出来？”

“我就只在这附近，我不跑远。而且——”

她停了停，像是认真想了一下。

“有你在呀”

简直是把我当成了大人一样。

“我不在的时候，记得离那些孩子远一点”

“你不来的话，我就不出门啦“

她的眼睛，闪亮亮的。

“为什么？”

“因为不好玩啊～” 

... 

“今天好大的雨哦，没想到你还会来这边诶”

近乎傍晚才出现了阳光。

“下完雨之后有好东西嘛”

“是什么？”

她看我故作神秘的样子，一脸好奇。

“来这边” 

我捂住她的眼睛，带她来到面向海的那边。

“别偷看哦”

“嗯！”

“好啦！”

“哇～彩虹！”

“之后还有夕阳呢”

看她笑的开心，我一脸骄傲。

...

“我们去抓螃蟹好不好？”

“诶?不好吧，靠近海浪可是很危险诶...”

“所以你真的是胆小鬼哦？”

“哈？谁说的”

“就那天遇到的那群...”

“那你是相信他们，还是信我”

“诶...”

她没说话，像是认真思考了一下。

“这还用想啊。那我先走喽。”

“等等！”

她戳了戳我。

“好像还是选你比较好”

一脸小心翼翼的样子让我哭笑不得。

又不是真的要丢下你啦！

...

“诶？！今天竟然没有冰淇淋卖诶”

我失望无比的样子明显吓到她了。

“没关系、没关系”

她轻轻拍拍我的后背，像个小大人似的很认真地安慰我。

“他家蜜瓜冰淇淋真的超好吃诶！”

“那就下次一起吃吧～”

...

“我们好像要搬家诶”

“嗯？要换房子啦”

“不是哦，好像是要去别的地方吧”

“诶？什么时候？” 

“我不知道啊，听爸爸妈妈说要回去了？我不明白是什么意思”

“这样啊”

我也不明白是什么意思。 

只是隐约有些不舍。

第一次会觉得，有些不舍。

记忆里的片段，大概只有这些了。

这位医生似乎因为工作调动，在我们这里只待了一阵子就走了。记得偶尔还和老爸提起过，他说当年的确是来过一位内科医。

我却总说，是个麻醉医。

记忆就此偏差。

两个孩子在沙滩上，不问姓名，默契相伴。

难以言明的归期来的却很突然。

仍然记得的那一天，几日不见的我买冰淇淋的时候想着给她送一个去，但是满心欢喜举着冰淇淋去的时候，才发现她们已经搬走。

就此，那个暑假被我关在了心里。

因为自认并不是多熟悉的程度，也没向父亲开口问过她们的联系方式。

我相信他一定有的。但我从不敢问。

为什么呢。怕联络到对方以后，无话可说吧。

毕竟只有这短暂的相处而已。

那一天的傍晚，我舔着双份的冰淇淋，望着海平线。

“没关系、没关系” 脑子里响起她认真的安慰。

只是一份短短的记忆。 

就像我被蜇伤之后的印记。虽然疼过，也痒过，但是病好了，最后还是会消失的。 

我们，都会忘的。


	11. 去看雪吧

** 大门视角 **

“大门さん？”

“嗯？噢”

我回过神来。

所以。

完全正确。

这次的记忆，没有丝毫偏差。

这份拼图虽然缺了很多碎片，但存在的每一片，都严丝合缝到让我难以相信...

真的是她吗？

可是这样高度重合的记忆，会发生在别人身上吗？

我茫然了。

“想什么呢，这么出神”

“啊，没...所以当时背你的人也受伤了？受了什么伤还记得吗”

还是先再确认几个细节吧。

“是啊，好像是腿上怎么了，记不清了。不过幸亏当时是回到家里，爸爸帮她处理了一下。大概是我们刚搬去的那几天吧...正好还在家收拾东西呢。”

“城之内医生的父亲也是麻醉医？”

“不是哦，是内科医，不过他啊的确也有麻醉执照，所以我才从小就记得麻醉是一个很神奇的东西吧”

原来如此...

和爸爸的记忆偏差也找到了对应的拼图。

我们的相遇...是我们的相遇没错！

板上钉钉！

“呐——”

“啊对，那个人很喜欢海边噢，但是除了帮我的那一次，好像从来不到靠近海浪的地方...怪不得大家好像都说她胆小鬼来着”

“哈？...”

我都已经迫不及待要自报家门了，却突然被这句“胆小鬼”噎了回去。

“胆小鬼？？哼，我倒觉得她嫌弃的是那些小鬼头吧”

虽然嘴硬...但我是真的怕水。

谁还没有个害怕的东西嘛。

“我倒不觉得她胆小啊...嘛，谁知道呢。”

“就是”

“她跑来的时候我还挺惊讶的...我记得几个孩子被她骂的好惨...还有一个好像还是哭着跑了的”

啊...还干过这种事吗？

我挠挠头。

“不过啊~我当时正委屈得很，看他们那样跑掉还真是解气呢”

是的。

我倒是不记得别人掉了眼泪。

但是你当时...也是真能哭啊。

不然我也不会把那天的零花钱用在给你买冰淇淋上面了。

“不哭的话，下回带你吃更好吃的味道。今天最好吃的蜜瓜味都卖完啦”

“嗯...”

然后你才一抽一抽地停了下来。

小孩子还真是好哄啊。

啊，又想起来一些。

“呐...你很喜欢，吃这个吗”

你趴在我背上，把草莓味的冰淇淋伸到我面前。

“啊，冰淇淋啊。嘛，算是吧。”

“你要吃吗？感觉你很热”

“...没关系，不热。”

笨蛋吗是？被舔成那样了都。

“我第一次吃这种冰诶，是不是冬天下雪就是这样凉凉的呀”

“诶？不知道，我这里很少下雪”

“我也没见过...”

你吸溜吸溜又吃了两口。

“喂你可别吃到我衣服上——”

“以后我们一起去看雪吧！”

“哈？”

所以刚才沉默着的时候就在想这个？

“还以后...你先把脚养好才能去看啊”

我无奈地笑了笑。

明明才跟我说了一会儿话，怎么就约起了以后。

“那一言为定哦，到时候，换我请你吃！”

又把冰淇淋放我眼前晃了晃。

不赖嘛，竟然那时候就懂得有来有往。

“好啊。那一定记得要还我喔。”

“好啦，故事说完啦”

关了灯的房间，两人静静躺着。

这份回忆交叠的惊喜来的太过突然，刚才这么一打断，导致我现在不知道做何反应。 

“真好啊，有过这样的朋友——虽然不知道算不算朋友吧~”

这是她的结束语。

“那个，其实我——”

我突然坐起。

果然所有反应中，想要相认的感觉最为强烈。

“嗯？啊啦~可别吃醋喔。我好不容易有个朋友呢”

她逗我似的，笑的很淡然。

“才不是！我是想说...嘛，其实我——”

“什么啊”

对我欲言又止的样子她明显有点好奇。

“其实我...也这么觉得...”

我扯了被子一盖，还是躺下了。

这个秘密几乎就要脱口而出的时候，突然不忍心了。

好不容易，有个朋友呢。

我...太能懂了。

“大门さん...今天怎么奇奇怪怪的”

“我哪有...啊对了城之内，冬天的时候，去北海道吧。”

“嗯？怎么突然说这个”

“去看海边的雪啊~我们之前说过的”

她肯定不会想到，我指的是，很久之前。

“的确是说过啦但...”

“拜托了！”

摆出一贯的无赖样子。

“不一定抽的开身嘛...”

“城之内医生这次合约签到什么时候”

“十一月底”

“之后咧”

“暂时没有安排吧，晶叔倒是寻到一个不错的机会，但是还没谈拢。”

“十二月还要继续工作吗？小舞不是要回来了？”

“小舞大概要快月底呢。我也不能闲着啊”

“这样啊...那有机会的话，和我一起吗？”

“嗯？北海道吗？这么想去啊...可疑喔”

“想太多了你...因为约定了就想完成咯”

“那好啊...我还真的想好好看一次雪呢～哈啊——”

话没说完，她少见地打了个长长的哈欠。

“诶困了？要不睡吧，也挺晚了”

“嗯”

“好——”

我翻身，把她紧紧搂在怀里。

“怎么啦你...”

“没有啊~”

“真是个奇怪的人呢...”

她的轻轻一笑，落在了我的怀里。

“晚安了，大门さん”

“嗯，晚安”

像往常一样，抚了抚她的头发。

原来这么早，就有人把我当朋友了。

而这个人竟然是...她。

是她诶。

比我所期待的相遇还要早早降临...简直是那种，让人害怕会付出什么代价才能换来的惊喜。

“城之内啊...”

在大脑一片混乱之中溜出的喃喃自语让我停下了思考。我赶紧抿住了嘴。

还好没惊动她。

嘛...我真的是个胆小鬼吧。

只能又轻轻抱了抱她，在心里小心翼翼地欢欣，紧随着着她均匀的呼吸，一次又一次，默默感激着自己能如此幸运。


	12. 承蒙关照

** 城之内视角 **

突然的邀约降临在十一月的中旬，晶叔带来了北海道综合病院的短期合同。

还是双人岗——和她，配套雇佣。

已经很久没有这样一起长期合作了，因此当她在手术室显露一贯风格的时候，我感受到了久违的，溢满全身的放松。

同样熟悉的，还有某人对手术的热情程度——让人想骂人，却又知道骂了也白搭。

“再不吃饭的话，下一个躺在这的我可不敢保证会是谁。”

我用她刚好可以听到的音量，很认真地对着仪器说道。

“...预计半小时内结束。下一场排在三点，都准时过来。”

护士们在欢呼了。

* * *

“诶，城之内！你已经来这边了啊~”

下了班正要去找大门时，突然在走廊被叫住了。

“啊松田前辈，又见面了。我昨天才刚到呢，其实这次我是和——”

“城之内——”

大老远就听到她扯长的语调。拜托，这里可是医院诶，能不能小点声...

老样子，伸着懒腰一路走到我旁边。

“这次和我一起来的大门医生，就是这位了。”

我补上刚刚说到一半的话。

“谁啊”

她瞥了一眼。

“大门前辈！好久不见。我是松田真。”

松田见到她，竟然毕恭毕敬。

“...哦。”

看起来她对眼前这个中年男子毫无印象，只礼貌性地点头示意。

但她很意外地又仔细打量了一番。

“松田医生认识大门？”

“是啊。大门医生可能没有印象了，在大学时我比您小一届。那时候您就很出名。”

“喔？这么厉害的啊～”

被人当面恭维对她来说可真是极其罕见。我抬起胳膊肘撞了撞她，笑着寻她开心。

“哪有...那我们先走啦——”

她把包往肩上一甩，头也不回。

“那下次再聊了前辈”

“哦好...”

我无奈地打了个招呼，追去她的方向。

* * *

明明只是别人口中“打工的”，来北海道却住起了小公寓。不愧是晶叔，每次去外地，大大小小的事都安排的十分妥当。

虽然他没说，我也知道这是我和大门才有的待遇，因此从心底感激。只要有工作机会，我绝无怨言，更不会提什么过分的要求。这次的双人雇佣于我而言，算是惊喜，不知道是不是之前大门的软磨硬泡起了作用。

这样劳烦晶叔，甚至面对这样为我邀约的大门，其实我都有点于心不忍的。

但她似乎压根没在意这事。

“就是他啊，那个什么...北海道的前辈。”

还在忙着系安全带的时候，突然被她这么问道。

看来，是在意些别的。

“嗯？啊是，之前提到的。”

“这样啊。”

坐好以后，我转过头去看她。

双手正搭在方向盘上，没什么异样，但是那嘴啊...几乎把360度都撅遍了。

又来了是吧。

“没想到他是大门桑的后辈呢。你看啊，刚刚对你那么尊敬呢～”

先给点甜头好了。

“哼”

她不知道从哪儿挤出一声闷哼，大概是医学也解释不了的奇怪部位才能发出这样简短又复杂的动静。明明很冷漠，却又有一点得意。

“别这样嘛大门。之前在这边的时候，松田前辈对我还蛮照顾的。”

“怎么，他对你很关照？”

她拉过安全带的手停了一停，盯着我，警觉得很。

“前辈的关照而已。”

“嘁，论起来你还得喊我一声前——”

“嗯？”

“...没。”

她想起什么似的，扣紧安全带，并没再说话。

“没关系的吧，现在大门さん不是也来了吗。”

“什么”

“不放心的话就自己看看咯”

“喂我可不是吃醋啊！”

“喔，谁说你吃醋了？”

我朝她笑了笑。 

“...我只是怕你这么想而已。说清楚比较好...我能有什么不放心的。”

“这样啊。”

我转过头，正视前方。

“那，可以回家了吧，大门さん?”

“喔...”

发动车子，她一脚油门，踩进了夜色。


	13. 旧相识

** 城之内视角 **

由于来这里之前约法三章，至今为止工作都进行的很顺利。晶叔严令禁止大门不要节外生枝，遇见疑难杂症的手术不许抢着做，遇见让人头痛的领导不要闹脾气，又因为有我在一旁照看，一切都很安稳。在这天寒地冻的北方，虽然只有我和她抱团取暖，不过因为习惯了在陌生的环境里做单独派遣，有她这么投脾气的人在身边，反倒觉得轻松。

我和松田前辈接触的机会并不多。他所在的第三外科和大门的一外是两个办公区域，负责的楼层也不同，而我的手术主要跟在大门这边，因此她也没再多说过什么。

不过最近真的很忙啊...来了这么久，只在上次休息的时候，和她一起去看了一次北海道风格的赛马。

不知道她一直嚷嚷着要看的雪，什么时候才会降临呢。

初雪什么的...就算到了这个年纪，还是会有点期待啊。

啊，算了算了，我在想什么啊...

好好工作。

说起来也在这里待了一段时间，虽然和周边的人并不熟悉，但总会留心他们说的话。也不是故意偷听，毕竟对这里的人不熟，听也听不出什么所以然。这大概算是...每到一个新环境，我下意识的自我保护吧。

毕竟多了解一些，总没坏处。

不过最近还真听到一些有趣的事情——和第二外科的小宫医生有关。

小宫杏子，和松田前辈同属第三外科的女医。之前似乎是外出学习了，所以直到最近才见到本人。女医本就难得，而她据说是外科的王牌之一，和松田前辈几乎不相上下。抱着一种惺惺相惜的态度，我对她的传闻也就多留心了一些。不过听来听去...果然比起工作能力，还是关于个人的事情更多吧。比如她很少参加同事聚餐，很少与哪位男医生有绯闻，平时待人很和蔼，但总让人觉得很有距离感，之类的。啊对，还听说松田前辈似乎对她很有好感，就不知是真是假了。还有一些怪癖，像是...做完手术就会一个人躲起来盯着手机狂打字这样。

嘛，听来听去，几乎没人提她手术到底如何。

有机会真想一探究竟呢。

那家伙，估计也是这么想吧。

“呐，大门さん知道小宫杏子医生吗？”

“诶？啊，是第三外科的那位女医吧。”

“嗯，最近听了不少有关她的传闻。好像是个很厉害的人哦。”

“最好是哦，别再像之前在东帝大遇到的那个公主一样...啊，我吃饱了。”

和大门聊到过的小宫医生，只有这么短短几句而已。

奇怪的是，大门看起来并没有很感兴趣。

不过，除了她亲眼见过并认可了技术的人，没兴趣也很正常吧。

我也没想下去，收了碗筷。

* * *

天气预报说今天有雪，但是阴了一整天也没见零星雪花。拿起手机反复查看，似乎又变成了雨。

稍稍，有些失望呢。

“城之内医生！大门医生请你快去第二手术室！”

“诶？又来？...”

本来今天可以按时下班，没想到突然被加场。

“患者呢？明石二郎先生？”

“正是。”

“我知道了，马上过来。”

是之前大门给我看过病历的患者。我现在甚至怀疑她是不是早就预测到这些，昨天才硬缠着我看。

看来又有麻醉医跟不上她的趟儿了。

“好慢啊，城之内”

“临时换人，你指望我多快？”

“体征？”

“血压100，心跳60，暂时稳定。”

“OK。小宫医生，你负责这边。”

“我知道了...”

嗯？小宫医生？难道是指...

我这才想起来转过头看向第一助手的位置。

清秀的眼睛，很是坚定。但不知道是不是我看走了眼，那眼眶怎么有点泛红？

“麻醉时间已经这么长了啊...”

不过现在可不是纠结这些的时候，我的视线绕过她，扫向墙上的计时器。中途接手，当然要想尽办法跟上病人现在的身体情况。

“刚才施打了丙泊酚，速度要快。”

大门紧盯着手里的动作，冷静地交代着。

“了解。”

结合她手上的动作，对于下一步，我了然于胸。

紧张的气氛从我进门时就没停歇过。病人的状况的确不算好，看来刚才场面一度惊险。手术室里乒乒砰砰，冰冷的医疗器械每发出一次碰撞，都是艰难地想把死神再击退一步。

“怎么这么慢！”

我正埋头做记录的时候，被她吓了一跳。

“你都在干什么啊，笨蛋！”

她正歪着头检查小宫医生那边的情况，语气又急又冲。

“我...”

“不行的话换人。”

“大门医生从原来就一直这样！完全不考虑别人的感受！”

诶？

我在一旁，看呆了。

小宫医生的表现，与我的预留印象完全不同。

现在这种情况我根本来不及思考，只发现，她是真的红了眼。

等一下，“从原来开始就”？...这又是怎么回事，难道她和大门以前就认识？

“...那谁来考虑患者。手术不是儿戏。快点。”

大门并不退让。但似乎是怕小宫医生情绪不稳定，就只简单催促了一下。

“这一点还不需要大门医生教。”

小宫医生倔起了脾气，努力稳住自己，专注于手上的缝合任务。

我悄悄瞄了一眼，嘛...的确不赖，算是中等偏上的水平了。

不过当然不能跟大门比。

毕竟以那家伙为标准的话，也太伤人了。

手术室的气氛倒是越发微妙了起来，刚才两人的小小冲突并不算解决，让此刻的空气里弥漫着一股尴尬气息。

她们怎么回事...

不，不关我事。

我竭力克制住其他想法，紧盯起了仪器。

“终了——”

“咵啦”一声丢下了缝合器，她照例走到了患者这边，伸手轻轻抚住了肩头。

“お疲——”

“啊城之内，一会稍微等我一下”

我一句辛苦了还没说完，她就一个转身追出了手术室——刚才小宫医生转身就走，看来是气得不轻。

但是。大门さん...

连辛苦了，也不说了是吗。


	14. 我不干

** 大门视角 **

“...小宫医生。”

我追出去跟在后面许久，才敢吱声。

简直像个变态似的。

“...你干嘛！”

她赶紧护了护手机屏幕，生怕我看到似的。

果然，和传闻说的一样——手术一结束就会对着手机噼里啪啦敲个不停。

我心里有了数。

* * *

“大门医生...现在方便吗？”

松田找上我的时候，我正坐在长椅上，刚塞了一大口饭团在嘴里。

我只瞥了他一眼，继续鼓着腮帮子吃我的午饭。

“那个...虽然很唐突，有点事情想拜托您。”

他倒是胆子大，直接往我旁边一坐。

有一说一，之前在手术室看过松田的手术——不愧是大魔头的学生，的确有一手。大概这就是他看起来也没那么讨厌的原因吧。

“您知道第三外科的小宫杏子医生吗？那个...我...”

谁？...听名字是位女医？

他那一脸窘迫的样子，让我的大脑飞速运转。

“干嘛？看上人家了？”

我咽下嘴里的饭，开了个玩笑。

“啊...我...”

没想到他被我的话噎住了。

“不是吧你...真的假的”

“...是这样没错。”

“诶...”

我一脸看戏的表情。

“那和我有什么关系。”

这个表情持续不长，我又恢复了冷漠。

“其实我想请大门医生帮个忙！”

他一脸诚恳，又有点不好意思。

“哈？我？”

“嗯...因为小宫医生她...她很尊敬您的。我想请您帮我——”

“我不干。” 

话没说完就被我拒绝了。

“拜托您！老实说，我和她...她都不知道是我...”

这家伙在说什么乱七八糟的...

我甩给他一个疑惑的表情。

“其实...我们一直都是网上交流，我能确定对方是她，但是...但是我一直用的是匿名身份，我也不敢直接问她。毕竟我们都在一个科室，这种事总是容易尴尬...”

“所以说，和我有什么关系。”

我还是那句话。 

“大门医生有所不知，您也是她的前辈。小宫医生说过自己来东帝大交流过，她说过您——”

“提过我？我什么” 

“她很...说实话，很怕您。”

“哈？”

怕我是什么情况。

“不不，您别误会，她说过自己很感谢前辈，就是对前辈的说话方式不太...不太能接受。”

等等，来东帝大交流？难道是——

“甚至常常被骂哭——如果我网络上联系的那个人是她的话。她这么说过。”

骂哭...的话...

是她啊！那个让人头疼的爱哭鬼！

叫什么来着...我刚才又没在意。

“小宫医生她...”

哦，叫小宫啊。回头留意一下好了。

“她和我都在第三外科，但她总是独来独往的。” 他见我没抗拒的样子，继续说了下去。 

“？”

我挑了挑眉，表示毫无印象。

“噢...她最近去了轻井泽, 这两天才回来。”

我见他拿出前胸口袋里的笔，俯身撑在双腿上，边说边摆弄，情绪似乎比刚才平稳了些。

“我们在网络上聊了很久了，我一直都知道是她，她却不知道是我。”

“你这行径...听起来有点变态啊。”

我没忍住，还是说出口了。

“啊我...唉，其实这走向，也在我意料之外。”他叹了口气。“我们平时虽然是同事，但几乎都不怎么交流，她总是一副冷漠的样子，聚餐之类的也推脱不来。刚开始在网上聊天的时候也只是出于偶然，我是后来才发现竟然是她...”

“聊的很好？”

“嗯...刚开始的时候只是随便聊聊，后来发现越来越投缘。大家都是医生，有很多共同话题。很多平时我不愿意说的，在她面前竟然很自如地就说出口了。她也是一样。” 他说着，自己笑笑。“我们还有个习惯，就是约定好手术里要是遇到什么难题，或是有什么感慨，就别自己憋着，都会来和对方说一说。”

“哈？这不就是汇报工作...”

“她说过，如果现实中遇到我这样的人应该就——啊，不。或许只是开玩笑罢了。”

他本来是一脸幸福的表情，结果话还没说完，就先自己苦笑了一下。

“那干嘛不告诉她。”

我反正也闲的无聊，听他说说也无妨，毕竟对他描述下的这位女医，我还真有点好奇。这人...怎么和我记忆中那个哭哭啼啼的学妹不太一样？反而，这股子生人勿近的劲头，还有种莫名的亲切感。

“网上和现实中的她，简直是两个人啊——”他摇摇头，“平时她总躲着我们似的。我听护士们说，小宫医生的前夫以前也是她同事...可能这就是她不愿意和同事距离太近的原因吧。我也怕万一我鲁莽，会被她...讨厌吧。”

这种心情我竟然，突然有点理解。

怎么回事这是。

“诶...那你找我干嘛啊”

饭团还剩最后一口的时候，我突然想起他还没说让我帮什么忙。

“啊那个...我看了排班表，因为接下来有不少联合手术，您和她会有很多接触，所以我是想请您——唉这么说真是很不好意思...但是有空的时候能帮我试探一下，她对我...的看法吗...”

那语气里一连串的犹犹豫豫，听的我又好笑又烦躁。

“我？这种事——”

“拜托了！因为她常常提到您对她的影响，所以我在想也许对着您她会容易敞开心扉...”

我的天，这小子到底是被什么东西冲昏了脑子。

敞开心扉？如果按我的记忆来，她见了我要是不溜，我就够谢天谢地了。

“这种事没有医生执照也能做的吧，我不干。”

我收起包装纸，起身要走。

“她这次去的轻井泽也是她前夫工作的地方，听说...他提了复婚了！”

他的语气突然激动了一点。

“你...”

我看着他那个畏畏缩缩的样子，还真是气不打一处来。

“我不知道你们有什么故事。但你要是真这么在意，就拿出诚意来，亲口告诉她啊！笨蛋！”

“我...”他站起身来，瞪大了眼，仿佛还在理解我刚才说了什么。

“让大门前辈您见笑了。我也是...不知道怎么办才好。”

他把手中的笔插回了口袋，一副可怜样。

这人和我印象中的那个意气风发的学弟，还有那个对着城之内献殷勤的医生，都完全不像一个人。

真是奇了怪了，他有这么胆小的吗？

等等，说到胆小，我难道不也一样...不敢告诉城之内啊。以前的事。

除了怕她的回忆紊乱，还怕在彼此心里的形象崩坏。

明明可以确定对方的心意，明明有那个把握，但总是说不上来自己在怕什么。

“要我帮你，也不是一定就不行。”

我还是背着身子。

“诶诶？那您是...要我做什么吗？您说！我——”

“两个问题。你得好好回答我。”

我扭过头去看他，面无表情。

“您说便是！”

...

* * *

就这样，我莫名其妙接下了这个麻烦事，开始对小宫医生的事情上心。城之内那天提到她的时候，我还挺惊讶，但我生怕自己把松田的委托抖露出去，就故作冷淡地回应了一下。

还好，她没多问。

不过今天追出去找小宫医生，纯属是为刚才——或者说很久以前，自己的态度道个歉。

毕竟我也不是不知道自己这脾气有多伤人。从我的角度想想稻垣教授，就大概能理解她的感受了。

我是没想过能再遇上她的。

而且，她也算是难得的、手术做的还不错的女医了嘛。

“那个，我只是想说...刚才不好意思了。”

看到小宫医生受到惊吓的样子，我挠了挠头。

小宫医生起身，回过头来愣了愣。

“啊...不，我才要道歉，”她稍稍欠身。“刚才是我失态了。我知道作为医生这样不冷静，是大门医生最看不惯的了。”

“呃...”

虽然的确如此，但现在还是不要把真实想法说出来比较好吧。对吧。

“我们以前见过，对吧？在东帝大。”

我赶紧岔开话题。

“啊...大门前辈还记得？”

“嗯。你...变化挺大啊。手术，进步不少呢。”

“诶？”

她又错愕了一下，似乎是对我的赞许很意外？

“我以前是不是对你太凶了所以？...”

“没有没有...那个，大门医生才是真的，非常优秀。”

她看起来明显比刚才放松了不少，又想到了什么似的，笑了笑。

“谢谢您了，大门前辈。”

然后很认真地这么说道。

我没想到她这么客气，还真有点儿...不好意思了。

“...嘛不说这个了。你是有急事吗，我要不要先——”

抬抬下巴，示意她手里还捂着的屏幕。

“噢...这个，没什么的。同事而已。”

她摁回了主界面，看到了时间。正好是傍晚。

“呃，前辈要不一起去...吃个饭什么的？...”

她向我发出了邀约。

不过我能看出来，是很勉强的客套而已。

“谢谢，下回吧！有人还在等我。”

我摆摆手，扭头走了。

  



End file.
